


On Bowties and Tea

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Het, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy learns why it's best to exercise caution when sampling the cuisine of other planets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bowties and Tea

It had been a fairly routine visit, if anything involving the Doctor could be called routine. The Doctor had helped their crown prince with some kind of problem. Amy didn't know all of the details - all she knew was that she had been forced to wait outside for him with the crown prince's handmaidens or concubines or whatever they were, who had exclaimed over her red hair and done their best to try to convince her to take her clothes off. One had even managed to get a sneaky tail under her skirt, lifting it up, and after Amy's outraged shriek, they had soothed her with some truly godawful tea that she was forced to drink unless she wanted to cause some kind of diplomatic incident. So maybe it wasn't fairly routine. In fact, it was pretty ghastly, and it only became worse when Amy excused herself to use the toilet (after ten minutes of confused miming, Amy getting more and more desperate due to her drinking almost twenty cups of that godawful tea), they had pointed her towards a room with multiple strange fixtures, none of them indicative of what they were actually _for_. She had ended up choosing the smallest, ugliest vase and hoping this wouldn't cause an international incident, either.

So Amy was thrilled to see the Doctor when he walked out of the prince's room, albeit a bit cranky at having to wait so long. She made her opinion known as they entered the TARDIS, walking slowly, because something felt… odd, between her legs. It left her shivering and almost short of breath, but that wasn't enough for her to keep from giving the Doctor the scolding he deserved.

"They made me drink the most awful tea I've ever tasted, Doctor. Tea that tasted like cat sick mixed with nitrogen and a dash of sewer gas. And they were all guzzling it too, which meant that there was no way that I could politely refuse, and I couldn't cause an international incident, all because YOU were taking your sweet time with the damn prince discussing… what was it you were discussing?"

"Oh, nothing very important. He's been worrying about satisfying his harem, and I once told him he could call me if he ever needed help with anything, although this wasn't the sort of thing I was expecting his help with, but I told him that as long as he kept drinking the growth solution I'd made for him and his lady friends, he would be fine. Well, I say lady friends, but…." He trailed off, looking at her.

Amy stopped, making a pained face. There was a dull ache, a painful one, as something happened to her abdomen, and lower, to her more… sensitive parts, as she thought of them. Then it stopped being dull and became throbbing, a stabbing, throbbing pain, until she couldn't take it anymore. Amy Pond was a strong girl, a girl who could take a lot of pain, who HAD taken a lot of pain over the course of her relatively short live. But Amy Pond also wasn't expecting pain from one of the most sensitive places in her whole body, and a person can only take so much unexpected pain before their senses shut down. Amy fainted, in such a way that would embarrass her very much, when she looked back. She didn't like to think of herself as the fainting kind of girl.

Amy woke up, her eyelashes fluttering, to look up at the Doctor. She was sprawled out on her bed, her knees pressed together and her skirt riding up around her hips.

"So… there might be a slight problem," the Doctor said. "But it'll be reversed in maybe two days, three days tops. It just might take some getting used to, but it'll be gone before you even notice anything."

"What'll be gone?" Amy asked, and sat up on her elbows, blushing at the way the Doctor could see her knickers - of all the days to wear the white ones with the rainbow polka dots. Although she still felt… odd. "What kind of slight problem, exactly?" She was still feeling a bit disoriented, although she noticed that her trainers were still on, no doubt getting dirt all over her coverlet. But then she stopped caring about that, because she finally noticed what was… different between her legs.

"Doctor, what is that?" She indicated the lump between her legs with a wave of her hand. She was calm. Very calm. She was amazed at how calm she was, actually. Maybe it was shock?

"That… would be… that is… that is a penis." The Doctor seemed vaguely embarrassed. "I assume you didn't have one to begin with?"

"Doctor, I'm a girl! Why would I have a penis?!" This… was an odd conversation. Although all conversations with the Doctor were odd conversations.

"Well, you never know, these days. Wait, no, wrong century, you lot haven't discovered that trick yet." The Doctor shrugged. "It'll wear off in a few days, you'll be fine until then." He swallowed, and his Adam's apple bobbed over his bowtie. His stupid, stupid bowtie. His stupid bowtie around his pale neck that would look oh-so-wonderful if it was covered in hickeys….

These weren't new thoughts. She had thoughts like this all the time, imagining the Doctor in various fun, naughty situations. He had been her first masturbatory fantasy, her first crush, and now she was traveling with him. She held his hand, talked with him, let him hug her and kiss her cheek, and she would be lying if she said that it didn't have any effect on her. But usually, she could squirm a bit in her chair to relieve a tiny bit of pressure and nobody would be the wiser. Now, however… now the thing between her legs was starting to swell, and if she wasn't careful, he would notice.

"Well, all seems to be in order," the Doctor said, and he was being careful about looking her in the eye.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up and smoothing her skirt back over her lap. There wasn't really enough skirt for her to do that, and she was rather regretting the choice of a short skirt.

"So… I'll leave you be," he said, looking down at her, and then an odd look crossed his face. "Although… if you need some help, Pond, I'm always willing. Like I said to the crown prince. In a slightly different context, admittedly."

"Help?" Amy swallowed again, because the Doctor's hand was now on her leg. The thing between her legs was swelling more, until the tip was poking out from the waistband of her knickers. She flushed harder, looking away from him and down at her hand on the dark blue coverlet.

"Well, seeing as you're very nervous and it's a new piece of anatomy that you don't know how to use exactly and I'm frankly curious because I haven't seen something like this in a good long while and quite frankly, you look quite appealing like this."

Amy swallowed again, shifting, her knees opening a bit to relieve some of the pressure. "Well, um…." Here was the Doctor, star of so many of her young masturbatory fantasies (and current masturbatory fantasies), offering to return the favor (as it were), albeit with parts that she wasn't entirely… expecting. "Alright."

"Excellent!" The Doctor said, and put his hand on her inner thigh. The long, blunt fingers of his other hand slid under the leg of her knickers, stroking the underside of her cock. _Her_ cock. That was so very weird to think of, but she was trying not to think about it, she was trying to drown herself in the feelings of his fingers on this most intimate place, albeit not her usual one. "Might I add that I rather like your choice of attire?"

"Um?" Amy blinked at him, a bit confused, hissing between her teeth as his fingernail traced the vein that was running under her cock. "I'm dressed like I always do." Red miniskirt, big, floppy green shirt.

"I meant…," the Doctor gently hooked his other index finger under her knickers, beginning to pull them down her pale thighs, "your knickers."

"You're complimenting my knickers," Amy said, in a flat tone. She made a surprised noise when her cock, freed from the cotton prison of her knickers, sprang up, pressing against her belly, gently. She shot a quick glance down, and was vaguely relieved that the patch of soft rough hair was still red. It would have been immensely unnerving if it had changed color, or if it had left entirely. She was also embarrassed to admit that she had… the full set. As it were. She could feel the heavy weight of them, but she didn't want to think about that.

"Of course I am. They're lovely. You're lovely." He wrapped his hand around her cock, gently. "Magnificent, lovely Amy Pond. You're just as lovely with you're original parts as well, I'm sure." He squeezed her, gently, and Amy whimpered and jerked her hips up to meet his hand.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered. It felt very good. Different from what she was used to, and she preferred being her real self to this, but it was rather like stepping onto a new planet; visiting, to the point where you discover new things, but not staying for good. So she might as well enjoy herself.

"It's definitely my pleasure," the Doctor said, and pressed his thumb against the head of her erection, then spreading the moisture along the shaft.

Amy whimpered and closed her eyes, biting her lip. Her hips rose the tiniest bit, and she'd be embarrassed, but she was rather past caring. She could feel the familiar clenching fluttering tingle in her belly already, matching the throbbing of her cock.

"You know, it would look very lovely with a bow tied around it," the Doctor said, and let go of her cock to reach for his bowtie. Amy missed his warm hand already, and she peeked her eyes open to see why it had left. When she saw what he was doing, she sat up.

"No," Amy said quickly.

"Hm?" The Doctor's fingers paused, still on his bowtie.

"No bowties. Please?" She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, shifting her hips and blushing at the feeling of her cock (and she didn't think she could get over that she actually had a cock) brushing against her belly and her rucked up mini skirt.

"I like bowties," the Doctor said defensively, but he moved away from his bowtie to wrap his hand loosely around her cock again, squeezing it gently. "Bowties are cool."

"Bowties are n-n-not cool," Amy stuttered, closing her eyes and jerking her hips again as he did something twisty with his wrist.

"Amy Pond, are you really going to argue with me at a time like this? Of course you will, you wouldn't be Pond if you weren't arguing me at every turn. But I'd like you to be un-Amylike for a moment and let me get on with things, because presently my mouth is going to be occupied and I don't think you would appreciate if I stopped every few seconds to bicker."

She swallowed thickly. "I'll be quiet," she said, and suited words to actions, pressing her lips together.

"Very good," the Doctor said, and leaned forward, his floppy fringe falling over his eyes. He kissed her belly through her big, floppy sweater, and Amy's stomach muscles jumped under his lips. He kissed the corduroy fabric of her skirt, then the tip of her cock. She smiled when she shuddered and looked up at her impishly. "I learned this from a Time Agent during the Blitz," he said, and took the head of her cock into his mouth.

Amy hissed and arched her back, burying her hands in her own red hair, twisting and tugging on the strands. Her hips were rising up to meet his mouth as he took more of her cock into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue along the tip of it. She could feel the beginning of her orgasm, and she was faintly embarrassed at how quickly it was creeping up on her, but she was more concerned with the heat that was starting to drip down her spine and through her cock.

The Doctor started to hum, bobbing his head up and down along her length. His tongue flickered along the head, then the underside, tracing the vein, sucking as hard as he could. He smiled around her cock as he felt her start to convulse, and pulled his mouth off of her.

Amy squealed as she came, her back arching up and her toes curling in their trainers. She whimpered when the Doctor pulled his mouth away from her, the cold air hitting her overly sensitive cock, but she was more concerned with the feeling of sweet icy fire running down her back, trickling between her vertebrae and through her cock, to spurt across her belly, getting her skirt and her sweater dirty.

"Well, that was quite nice, wouldn't you agree?" The Doctor leaned forward, beginning to lick her cum off of her skirt. "Hm… still tastes Earth based."

"It could taste like something else?" Amy blinked her eyes, feeling the doziness start to make its way through her.

"Oh, sure. You could technically have an alien's penis, since it came about via alien means…." The Doctor trailed off, then looked a bit sheepish, which was unusual for him. "Do you think that I might… that is to say, maybe I can do that again?"

"Well, um, you said that it would only last a few days," Amy said, and her voice was trembling.

"Oh, we can still do stuff like that with your standard equipment, although if you don't want to I'm also perfectly find with that, if this is just a one time thing, I will be totally fine with that, although I must say there are so many things I'd like to -"

The Doctor was cut off by Amy sitting up and kissing him, flat on the mouth. "You talk too much," she mumbled, tasting traces of her own cum on his breath. Her hands went to his hair, twisting it around her fingers, and she resolved to make the most of this new, strange appendage. Soon she'd have her standard equipment - might as well make the best out of it now, right? It wasn't like the Doctor was complaining, although she was also looking forward to her… standard equipment. All in all, things were going to be a lot more interesting in the TARDIS, in the days to come.


End file.
